A Love Never Lived
by Bambi Star
Summary: Ranma xovered: Akane never made it with Saffron. However, Ranma is offered another chance with all his memories intact. What he doesn't know is that Akane isn't the youngest Tendo daughter this time... Usagi is.
1. A Second Chance

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission.  
  
Time Frame: Near the end of Vol 38 of the Ranma 1/2 Cannon and at the end of  
Sailor Moon R series, when Mamoru and Usagi have broken up and Chibi-usa had  
returned back to the future.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[A Love Never Lived]  
A Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2 crossover  
Prologue - Another Chance  
Bought to you by Bambi  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi did the only thing she had done since she as Sailor Moon returned back  
from the future. The future of which she'll never live in, with a loving and  
loyal husband and a beautiful daughter. She cried. (I wish... I wish... I  
could go where I'm wanted... and loved...)  
  
Unnoticed by her the moon glowed brightly above her, "Wish granted my darling  
daughter, be happy... even if it is just for a little while."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AKANE!!!" yelled Ranma in anguish as he held her lifeless body in his arms,  
tears flowing freely from his eyes, "WHY?!" he yelled up to the sky, "What  
have she done to deserve this?!" He then hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry,  
Akane... I failed you... I couldn't protect you... All because I was so  
selfish... and now you'll never know how much I... I loved you... I'm so  
sorry Akane..."  
  
He knew that he wasn't going to be the only one who was going to be upset.  
How was he suppose to go back home now and tell everyone the bad news?  
"Akane... if only I could... could tell you..." A deep green aura surrounded  
around him as the others backed away.  
  
Before Ranma could release his depression chi, a white light surrounded him.  
"Ranma Saotome." He blinked, (what's going here?) He looked around but he  
couldn't see anyone else, "We're in your mind. I'm here to give you a  
choice." A beautiful woman with long silver hair appeared. Her hair was tied  
up in a unusual style, it looked like two buns. She was wearing a silver gown  
and had wings spurred from her back. A crescent moon adorned on her forehead.  
  
"Who... who are you?" asked Ranma in awe.  
  
The woman smiled, "My name is Queen Serenity, however I am here to offer you  
a choice. I may not be able to bring Akane back alive, for now. But I will  
send you back in time."  
  
"So, I can save Akane?" asked Ranma hopefully. She shook her head as he  
lowered his head. "I see... then there is nothing you can offer me that I  
could possibly want."  
  
Serenity smiled, this boy loved his fiancée deeply but she was going to put  
him into an ultimate test. "I could send you back to before you met Akane.  
Things could be pretty much the same, but the only difference is that Akane's  
not the youngest child. I could send you back into the past with all your  
memories intact of this life."  
  
Ranma snorted, "And what's that going to achieve?"  
  
"If you fall in love with Akane again in your next life, then you can stay  
there with her." said Queen Serenity, "You have suffered so much in your  
life, Ranma. And I'm here to offer you a chance for you to correct your  
mistakes. No strings attached. However, only you will have the memories  
and talents, you will still have the same strength and speed you have now.  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Ryoga are already bound to appear. They will also be  
weaker. Ryoga not yet received the training for Ku Lon."  
  
Ranma eyed her, "No strings attached? What's the real reason why you're  
giving me a second chance?"  
  
She sighed, "You have learnt well..." she looked weary, "Ok, the truth is  
that my daughter had wished to be in a place where is she loved and wanted.  
Thus, I changed her life. Instead of the Tsukinos adopting her, she was  
adopted by the Tendos."  
  
Ranma sighed as he once again looked down at lifeless body in his arms,  
"Very well... I accept."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, "Good luck and a tip is that you clear up your curse  
as soon as possible."  
  
Everyone but the guide then disappeared from the Jusenkyo's ground. The  
springs once again filled with water that had changed Ranma's life more than   
once. But there was something new no. Hope.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned as she viewed the events from the time gates, "You do   
know the consequences?" She turned to face the late Queen of the Moon.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed, "Yes Rhea, I know. She will once again become Sailor  
Moon and the Moon Princess. That can not change."  
  
The green hair woman smirked, "Oh really? Ranma is deathly afraid of cats."  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes widen, "She wouldn't..."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled softly, "Don't worry. She'll once again be the champion   
of 'love' and justice."  
  
"I hope so." whispered Queen Serenity as the both turned to watch the screen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked around him... err... her. Ranma-chan blinked, (So... he was  
heading for the Tendo Dojo for the first time to meet his fiancée.) Her heart  
beated faster, (Akane...) She felt uncomfortable riding on her father's   
cursed form's shoulder. "Say, pop? Shouldn't we change back first. We don't   
want to scare them."  
  
"Growf." said Mr Panda as he held up a sign, ["If I catch you running away.  
You're going to regret it."] He placed the redhead down.  
  
"'K, pop." smirked Ranma-chan as she ran to the nearest shop to ask for some  
hot water, using her 'feminine' charm.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soun Tendo is out checking the mail when a colourful postcard catches his  
eyes. Reading the inscription on the back, Soun bursts into tears and smiles  
for joy. The day has finally came for the two families to be joined.  
  
"Kasumi!" he calls out and soon receives an answer.  
  
"Hmmmm?" His eldest daughter enters the living room. She had a friendly aura  
around her and a bright smile. "Yes, father?"  
  
Soun smiles pleasantly at her, "I'm going to call a family meeting. Nabiki!"  
  
"Yes?" asks Nabiki as she pokes her head into the room, "What's wrong,  
daddy?"  
  
"Akane!" he calls out to his third daughter. After a while he says, "Where is  
that girl?"  
  
Nabiki looked up from her manga and sighed. "Don't worry daddy, she's  
probably out in the dojo. I'll go and get her. 1000 Yen, please."  
  
Suddenly a girl bounced into the room. "Hiya!" Her long blond hair tied up  
in a unusual style. She then hands the short brown hair girl 1000 yen. "Here  
ya go."  
  
"Oh thank you, my dear daughter Usagi." cries Soun hugging her, "You know how  
poor daddy is."  
  
"Sure, daddy." says Usagi as she gets out of his grip and backs slightly away  
from him to avoid the stream of salty tears.  
  
Nabiki eyes her youngest sister who is smiling happily, "What are you so  
happy about?"  
  
"I just got a job with better pay than last one's!" beams Usagi as she was  
glowing with excitement, "I get to start next week."  
  
Nabiki smiles, "That's great, Usa-chan."  
  
"Thanks Nabs." she then looks around, "Umm... what's going on?"  
  
"Daddy has called a family meeting." answered Kasumi as Nabiki left the room  
the get her other younger sister, stopping only to pick up her camera. If she  
was lucky, she would be able to get another action pose of Akane to sell to  
Kuno. Sure Kuno was an idiot and that her sister hated the moron. But a girl  
has to make money somehow, she couldn't just always take it from her kid  
sister. She was also part of the family, even if she was adopted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane was bending over the bricks, concentrating so that she could break  
them. With perfect timing, she slammed one knife edged hand onto the stack,  
shattering four stacked bricks.  
  
"Hmmm, that felt good." she said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"There you go again, Akane. You'll never get a boyfriend acting this way."  
says Nabiki as she smiles.  
  
Akane turns to see her sister in the doorway, "Why would I care? Not everyone  
thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki walks out, "Oh? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you at all." She   
smirked inwardly, what her father didn't know was that she already knew what  
was going on and all she had to do was act.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four sisters Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Usagi were sitting in the living  
room, each wearing a kimono. "So what's the news, daddy?" asks Akane. "Why  
are we all dressed like this?"  
  
"When Kasumi was first born, my old friend Genma Saotome and I decided that  
if possible, one of our children should marry. Genma was our master's other  
student, and this marriage will allow the couple to take over the Tendo dojo,  
and continue our families' great tradition. I have not heard from Genma for  
a long time and he left on a training trip. But I just received a postcard  
saying that he will be here any minute and will be bringing his son Ranma!"  
he then added, "If one of you were to marry him, then the Tendo legacy could  
continue."  
  
For several moments silence greeted his statements, then all daughters burst  
out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" burst out Akane, "Don't we get to decide who we marry?"  
  
"It's a matter of family honour." says Soun changing the topic. "And just  
recently, Genma and his son Ranma had crossed into China."  
  
"Ooo! China!" exclaims Nabiki excitedly, while thinking that he would have a  
lot of money to spend if he went to China.  
  
Akane looks outside at the koi pond and asks disguised, "What's so hot about  
China? All guys are still perverts no matter where they go."  
  
Usagi thinks for a while, "Is he cute?"  
  
"How old is he?" asks Nabiki.  
  
Akane eyes her father, "Just what kind of a man is Ranma?"  
  
Soun laughs nervously as Usagi narrows her eyes at him. "You don't know, do  
you? You haven't even met him."  
  
Soun laughs even more nervously as the sisters look at their father in shock.  
  
"You expect us to marry a guy not only we've never met before, but YOU'VE  
never met before?!" exclaims Nabiki, "What kind of father would do such a  
thing?"  
  
"Well... we'll all meet him soon enough..." laughs Soun nervously. His  
daughters looked like that they were ready to attack.  
  
A slight commotion at the front door indicated the arrival of guests. Just on  
time too before his daughters decided to do anything that he would regret  
later on.  
  
Soun ran and got their guests while his daughters waited. Shortly he returned  
with a heavy set man in a white gi who was looking worst for wear, and a very  
handsome young man wearing loose fitting Chinese style clothing. The man  
bowed to them, as the boy smiled at each of them. "I am Genma Saotome, and  
this is my son, Ranma."  
  
"Oh! He's cute!" exclaims Nabiki as Akane thinks depressed, (How depressing.  
Boys.) The other two daughters just watches on smiling.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all." bows Ranma as he looks at Akane. His heart  
pounds rapidly in his chest, he took all his will power not to run up and hug  
her, that would be a bad first impression. Instead he stood passively and  
thanked whatever god or goddess was watching him that she was still alive.  
Ranma looked at the youngest Tendo, she had a friendly, gentle aura like  
Kasumi's and she looked a lot like Queen Serenity. Maybe that was what she  
meant about Usagi being her daughter. He wondered why she wasn't with her  
real mother.  
  
(Prevert!) thought Akane as she saw him staring at her younger sister for a   
little too long. She then turns her head away from him as he looks back at   
her. "I believe that due to a promise set between the two families. Myself   
and one of the Tendo daughters will marry."  
  
Soun nods excitedly as Genma wearily agrees. How did Ranma find out about the  
engagement with the Kuonji girl was a mystery. As well as how Ranma became  
faster and stronger. "However, as father and I travelled across China, we  
came across the training grounds called Jusenkyo."  
  
Genma tries to cover his son's mouth who dodges out of the way, "We both fell  
into each individual springs. When splashed with cold water, we become what  
the spring was. For example, I fell into the spring of drown girl and when I  
get splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl, warm water changes me  
back." Everyone but Usagi and Genma stares incredulously at him. "Let me  
demonstrate," he grabs his father's arm and throws him over his shoulder at  
the koi pond. "Father fell in the spring of drown panda. Thus, he becomes a  
panda."  
  
Everyone watches amazed as instead of a man climbing out of the pond, a large  
panda did instead. "And warm water turns him back." He took out a thermo and  
poured the warm water over his father. Everyone continues to stare.  
  
"Wow." says Usagi, as she turns to look at Ranma, "How did this happen?"  
  
"Well..." starts Ranma as he tells the story of how he got cursed.  
  
Half an hour later, "... and that's how it happened."  
  
Soun laughs as he places a arm around him, "Well then, it's not too bad.  
Kasumi, aged 19, Nabiki, aged 17 and Akane, aged 15. Pick anyone you want to  
be your fiancée." said Soun cheerfully as Ranma raised an eyebrow, (What  
about Usagi?) The young blond hair girl looks a little upset and depressed.  
  
Nabiki places a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Oh, he wants Akane."  
  
"Definitely, Akane. Both of you are aged 16." says Kasumi supporting her  
other sister.  
  
"Wait a minute! Why should I get engaged to him?" asks Akane. Ranma's heart  
fell, still in this life she still didn't want to be engaged to him. "I don't  
want to be engaged to a sex-changing pervert, like him." growls Akane, "And I  
hate boys!"  
  
Usagi speak up quietly, "Don't judge a book its cover. It's not his fault  
that Ranma-san fell into the spring of drown girl. And it's called a curse,  
meaning that he's not suppose to like it." Ranma felt touched, (Thank you,  
Usagi... and you don't even know me yet.)  
  
"Then why don't you marry him?!" boasts Akane.  
  
The young blond hair girl blinks, "But Onee-chan, I'm only 14 and you're 16  
and you do martial arts, I don't. How am I going to carry on with the dojo  
if I don't even know martial arts well."  
  
"I'll teach you!" exclaims Akane.  
  
"I don't have time to learn." continues Usagi, "I got to work."  
  
Akane smirks, "As a ice-skater? I can skate even better than you can."  
  
Usagi fumes at her angrily, "Then why don't _you_ get a job? All you ever do  
is complain about boys and destroy the house!" her voice becoming louder, "At  
least, I'm doing something for the family, unlike YOU!"  
  
Akane growls, her battle aura appearing, "Why you!"  
  
Nabiki stepped in between them, "Ladies, ladies. There is no need for such  
behaviour."  
  
"Yes." says Soun, "Usagi, you should apologise to your sister."  
  
Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes as Akane smirked triumphantly, "You're  
always on her side. You're never on mine, even when you know I'm right. And  
it's because I'm adopted and she's not! I... I wish you never adopted me!"  
Tears streamed down her face as she then runs out of the room and upstairs to  
her room.  
  
The others looked at each other awkwardly. "I'm sorry, usually things don't  
get out of hand like this." says Kasumi apologetically.  
  
"Oh, it's ok." answers Genma as he patted his son on his back, "Why don't  
you go and cheer her up?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" exclaims Ranma, (I want Akane not Usagi.) He then looks at Akane's  
face and sighs, "Alright... where's her room?"  
  
Genma and Soun grins. "She has her name on her door. Just knock and enter."  
  
"Umm... ok..." says Ranma uncomfortably. He could feel that Akane was  
watching him like a hawk. He makes his way inside and upstairs, knocking on  
the door sighing. (Why do I have to do this?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously:  
  
Usagi sobs in her bed, "It's so unfair. I'm just as much as the family as any  
of us, especially Akane. I contribute by working and helping Kasumi with the  
chores. And what does Akane do? She just complains about boys being perverts  
and she just destroys the house. It's just not fair."  
  
"'Kasumi, aged 19, Nabiki, aged 17 and Akane, aged 15. Pick anyone you want  
to be your fiancée.'" repeats Usagi of what her father had said. "He never  
did mention my name anywhere in there. I'm his _adopted_ daughter and Akane  
is his _blood_ daughter. Maybe... maybe that's why he doesn't want me to  
carry on the Tendo legacy?" She hugs her pillow and looks at the window.  
  
She was surprised to see a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead,  
sitting on the window still, scratching the window. Usagi sits up and smiles,  
"Luna..."  
  
to be continued...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what do you guys think? Good or bad? And why is it that Usagi knows who  
Luna is? Find out in Part One. E-mail me at: bambi_star@mail.com  
My homepages are: http://anime.n3.net or http://anime02.n3.net  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Written on 10/09/2000 and revised on 30/12/2000 


	2. A Promise Fulfilled... For Now

Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" characters and situations created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
"Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used  
without permission. All other ideas belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru with hopefully eyes, "Mamo-chan..."  
  
Mamoru turned away from her. "No Usagi, it's over."  
  
"But Chibi-usa is our daught..."  
  
Mamoru placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, asking her angrily,  
"How many times do I have to tell you? It's over. The future isn't written in  
stone."  
  
"You're hurting me, Mamo-chan..." whispered Usagi as she looked up at him  
with tearfully eyes, the light that was once there dead as the flame was now  
burnt out, never to be relit.  
  
Mamoru released her disgusted, "I don't care. Just leave me alone and never  
come back." He pointed down the corridor. "Go."  
  
Usagi allowed her head to drop, "Goodbye Chiba-san." The words felt wrong on  
her lips. "I won't bother you anymore." She walked away from him slowly. How  
could this happen? But she knew the truth, it was too late. He had failed to  
love her anymore. He had failed to fight the nightmares that plagued him  
every night, their love wasn't strong enough. She did not dare to think of  
the future. The man she once loved and still do wouldn't return her feelings.  
The man she would give her body, mind and soul to, had once again became the  
cold hearted man and closed off any warmth. How could she marry someone like  
him and rule beside him as his queen?  
  
She hated her life. This once bright cheerful child, had grown up too fast  
to become an resentful young woman whose destiny was already set out. She  
never asked for it. It was destiny. The darkness will consume the light of  
her soul, with no way of stopping it.  
  
Tears of sorrow ran down her face and like the rain outside, it had not  
planned to stop. This heroine of the world was alone in the world of many...  
She will never fall in love again, her heart ache too much. She'll never fall  
in love again... never again in this life...  
  
She walked on, her eyes lifeless. Her soul was dead but her body lived on.  
Her love for a 1000 years had moved on, by leaving her behind... And all she  
ever wanted was, to be a normal teenager... Something she could never have...  
ever...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[SM/Ranma][Crossover FanFic]  
  
[A Love Never Lived]  
A Sailor Moon and Ranma ½ crossover  
Part One - A Promise Fulfilled... For Now  
Bought to you by Bambi  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Present:  
  
"Luna..." she stands and opens the window. The cat leaps in looking at her,  
gratefully. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and they both freeze.  
"Quick. Hide." hisses Usagi as she wiped the tears away from her face. Luna  
nods and leaps under her bed. "Wh-who is it?" she calls out as she walks  
towards her door. She looks down, her kimono ruined by her tears. Quickly she  
brushes herself off, trying to straighten out her kimono.  
  
"It's Ranma. May I come in?" answers the person at the door, almost  
hesitating.  
  
Usagi hesitates as she looks at the black cat, who was peeping from under her  
bed and nods. "Umm... sure." She moves away from the door to open it. He  
stands there, looking uncertain while scratching the back of his neck as if  
he wasn't sure what to do. "Would you like to come in?" She gestures him into  
her room.  
  
"Umm... sure." says Ranma hesitantly as he walks in like he's about to be  
punished. He looks around the neatly tidied room containing only a double  
size bed, warerobe, chair and a desk with drawers. He flinches unconsciously,  
like something in the room that is a danger to him.  
  
Usagi notices his tense form and giggles, "Oh, stop being so nervous." Ranma  
attempts to smile. "So, what can I do for you?" She sits on her bed and looks  
up at him expectedly.  
  
"Well..." starts Ranma, "I was sent to cheer you up." he answers truthfully.  
(Only that I don't know you well enough to know how.) He sighs inwardly, (Why  
am I here anyway? This is not the same past as I was from. I'm in a different  
world now... one where Akane doesn't know of all the things we've had shared  
together. Maybe I shouldn't have came here, maybe it would have been better  
if I stay... what's going to happen to my own world or time?)  
  
With troubling thoughts on his mind, he looks at Usagi's chair, "May I sit  
down?"  
  
"Of course you may." smiles Usagi, "After all, that's what chairs are for. To  
sit on." He smiles back, this time genuine. (He's pretty cute,) thinks Usagi,  
(Akane's lucky to have him as her fiancé even if she doesn't want him.) Her  
smile disappears drops and her eyes were replaced with sadness, he frowns.  
  
"Is... is everything alright with your sister and all?" he asks. (Maybe this  
at least could help me to see the changes around here. Maybe she can tell me  
more about this world's Akane.) He sobers, (I miss you, you unkawaii tomboy.)  
  
Usagi sighs as she doesn't notice his expression, "Truthfully... no."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma examines Usagi closely as her attention was held elsewhere, (She looks  
cute in that pink kimono.) He mentally slapped himself. (No, I love Akane  
and I will not look at other girls. Especially not her younger sister.) He   
compares her appearance with those of Queen Serenity's. Instead of silver  
hair, she had golden blond hair and beautiful sky blue eyes as they turn to  
look at him. Her eyes show pain and jealousy but also wisdom.  
  
"I mean, Akane's lucky. She has it so easy. Kasumi takes care of the house-  
hold, Nabiki the finances, and I... I work and help Kasumi..." she suddenly  
looked unease, "Anyway, Akane has most of the boys at school chasing after  
her and she just complains. One of us is... was... was my first boyfriend."  
Ranma raises an eyebrow as she looks flustered, "Well... not really a boy-  
friend but we were really good friends. When Akane turned twelve, he started  
to develop a crush on her and I was left alone. He then joined her 'fan  
club'." she said bitterly. "She even has you, now."  
  
Ranma looks upset, "Yeah... I guess..." he then looks at her, "But I could  
still be your fiance. I mean, it's not certain about who I'm engaged to yet.  
It could be any one of you or your sisters."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, but dad never mentioned my name when he wanted you to  
choose a fiancée."  
  
"Maybe he had a good reason not to." suggests Ranma.  
  
"Yeah..." says Usagi distracted, "But still don't see what makes Akane so  
special that she doesn't have to do anything. I mean, she's not even that  
good at martial arts. I've seen Kasumi and Nabiki do martial arts better than  
she does."  
  
Ranma looks surprised, "Kasumi and Nabiki both do martial arts?" (Maybe this  
world is a lot different from mine.) He suddenly realises something, and  
becomes more disturbed, (Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo and Mum... do I have to do  
everything again...?)  
  
"Well, not really _martial_ arts but part of the arts." she explains, "Kasumi  
is a skilled cook and she able to produce good tasty food in minutes. She  
could slice vegetables so fast that you would think that she never did the  
job. She also taught Nabiki how to sneak around by not being notice. Nabiki  
has used the arts to broaden her verbal skills and the way she can gather  
information like no other person, and how she can remain cool and emotionless  
in tight situations. All of these come from the arts."  
  
(I never thought of it that way.) thinks Ranma as he then asks, "What about  
you? What's your speciality?"  
  
Usagi blushes and mutters something softly.  
  
"Pardon?" asks Ranma politely not quite hearing her.  
  
"I'm an ice-skater... and a weapon user." says Usagi meekly, almost like she  
was afraid. "I specialize mostly with bows, staffs and... frisbees..."  
  
Ranma smiles, "Well, I specialize in unarmed combat. Maybe we can teach each  
other stuff?"  
  
Usagi looks at him surprised then smiles, "I'll like that." She then looks  
down again, "Thank you for listening to me. I'm sure that you would like to  
be doing something else..."  
  
Ranma sighs, (What was wrong with this girl? She always has low self esteem.)  
He tilts her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "You got to learn to not be  
so sad, Usagi. You're a great girl, you just don't know that." He searches  
her eyes as he could see tears starting to form.  
  
Usagi moves her head away from him as she wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry, you  
probably think I'm just a crybaby."  
  
"No. I don't think that." says Ranma as he stands up and sits down on her  
bed, beside her. (How can I cheer her up? Maybe... maybe it would help her  
if I was _her_ fiancé instead. But... then Akane and I...) He looks at the  
blond hair girl who was still crying, (Strange, not manly japanese girls I  
know have blond hair.) He shakes his head for becoming side-tracked, (No. I  
at least owe it to her. She helped me out back there with Akane...) He  
saddens, (Oh Akane... why couldn't we ever get along? Why must we always  
fight... even to the very end? That's it, to protect you... you have to be  
away from me. It's the only way...)   
  
Ranma took the girl's hands into his, "Look, how about I'll become _your_  
fiancé?"  
  
He watches as her eyes widen and as she opens her mouth to speak but he  
places a finger on her lips, "I'll talk to your father. But do you agree to  
be my fiancée?" (What am I thinking?! I just hope I won't make the same  
mistakes again... with Usagi.)  
  
Usagi searches his eyes trying to see that truth in his words. But all of  
what she could see was pain and sacrifice. "No, I can't ask that of you.  
Unless, that's what _you_ really want."  
  
Ranma sighs again as releases her hands, confused. (What should I do?) He  
sits there thinking of what he should do, while Usagi watches him struggling  
with himself.  
  
(I _know_ I came back to see Akane alive again... but do I really want to be  
engaged to Usagi instead of Akane?) He turns around and is surprised to see  
her watching him, patiently. (Sure Usagi's sweet and all, but...) He realises  
that he's staring and quickly looks away. Usagi blushes as she was caught  
watching him. (Ok, I'm going to engage myself to Usagi. Besides, maybe it  
would be better this way. At all, Akane never wanted to be engaged to me  
anyway, and I always ended up hurting and teasing her... Now... how to say  
it... And I got to handle Ukyo and Shampoo before things get out of hand  
too.) He then paused, (But am I just using her? No, it would be the best for  
both of us.)  
  
He turns back to Usagi, "Usagi, I'm going to ask you to be fiancée." He  
takes her hands and was unaware of the blush on her face.  
  
"But... but what are Akane?" asks Usagi, "I mean... she's... she's cuter than  
me... and more... older..." What she meant was that her sister's body was  
much more mature than her's, and well, more desirable... and developed. After  
all, wasn't that most guys wanted? But looking at Ranma, her opinion of boys   
were starting to change. (Oneechan had also said boys were perverts... but  
what of Ranma-san?)  
  
Ranma smiles as he taps her nose, "But I think you're cute. And what about  
age? You're in high school, right?" He didn't understand what age had  
anything to with it. It wasn't like she was older or a lot younger than him.  
  
Usagi nods her head, "Not yet. I'm still in Junior High. Next year I will  
be in high school... I'm only fourteen." She blushes, (He said I was cute.)  
"Unless, I have passed the upcoming exam and made it to high school this  
year..."  
  
Ranma's eyes widen, "Wow! You're smart as well as cute! A fourteen year old  
should only be in year eight. And you're trying out for senior years too?" He  
smiles, "Then we'll be able to be in the same grade."  
  
Usagi's blush deepens. "Thank you... Ranma-san, no one had ever said that to  
me before." (And he said I was smart.) She notices his enthusiasm and smiles.  
His cheerfulness was starting to become contagious and soon she was enjoying  
herself being with him.  
  
"Why not? It's true." says Ranma as he enjoyed watching her blush. She looked  
so adorable and innocent. How her eyes lit up like a little child who was  
eager to please. "And just call me Ranma."  
  
After a pause Usagi suddenly asks, "I'm not sure why I'm asking this. But do  
you like cats?" Ranma looks at her surprised at the topic change.  
  
"C-cc-cats?" stammers Ranma as he shudders, "Umm... not... not really..."  
  
Usagi looks disappointed, "Oh... ok." She then looks at him concerned, "Are  
you alright, Ranma-san... Ranma? You look pale." She notices that he had  
removed his hands from hers. She was slightly disappointed, his hand was  
warm.  
  
Ranma nods, "Yeah... it's just some bad memories and training pop made me go  
through." He clenches his fists trying to control his anger, "He... he  
wrapped me up in fish sausages and... and... threw me into a pit of  
c-cc-ccats... several times to make me learn the n-n-neko-ken."  
  
"Then what happened?" she asks softly. Placing a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Then..." he took a deep breath, "Then I developed a phobia and when the  
phobia becomes too strong I lose control and begin to think like... them.  
When it's over, I can't remember anything."  
  
"Not all cats are bad, you know." says Usagi. "I happen to like cats."  
  
Ranma shudders as Usagi looks sad, "Maybe one day, I can introduce you to  
Luna."  
  
Ranma smiles, "Yeah maybe..."  
  
"No offence Ranma." says Usagi once again changing the topic, "But your dad  
sounds like a real idiot."  
  
Ranma smiles then laughs, "None taken, Usagi." Usagi then smiles and laughs  
along with him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane frowns, Ranma was sure spending a long time in her sister's room. She  
didn't like the way her father and Mr Saotome were grinning. "Dad, I'm going  
to check up on them."  
  
Soun smiles, "Sure Akane, why don't you do that." Akane walks up to the  
stairs and to her sister's room, (He better not being doing anything  
perverted with Usagi. I swear, if he touches her. I will KILL him.) She  
approaches Usagi's room when she hears laughter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi smiles after managing to get her laughter under control, "Thanks for  
cheering me up, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiles back as he stands up, "No worries. I'll just go and talk to your  
dad now. I'll see you downstairs?" He starts to open the door and Akane on  
the other side quickly steps back and looks for a place to hide.  
  
"Ano... I... Sorry, but I have to go to the library afterwards." says Usagi  
as she twirls her fingers, (Great Usagi, now he's going to think that you're  
a nerd.)  
  
"To study, ne?" He then smiles, "Well that's good. I was never good at school  
work." He then winks at her, "One of us got to be smart right?"  
  
Usagi raises her hand to her heart as he closes the door, smiling. She sighs  
happily as she lays on her bed. Luna comes out from under the bed and leaps  
onto her bed. "You seem happy, Usagi-chan." says Luna as she lays next to her  
guardian.  
  
"Yeah..." sighs Usagi, "I finally have something that's mine and mine alone."  
She hugs her pillow and stares up at the roof, her eyes dreamy. "He's cute,  
isn't he?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma lends against Usagi's bedroom door and looks up sighing, (I hope I did  
the right thing. I really don't want to break Usagi's heart if worst comes to  
worst. Now, time to talk to Uncle Tendo.) He sighs as he moves away from the  
door and continues to walk downstairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane frowns as she follows him downstairs, (What's going on?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sits back up and looks down at her cat, "Ok Luna," she says seriously,  
getting over the fact that Ranma would be her fiancé. "What's wrong?"  
  
Luna looks up at her and stands up, "Central control had said that it was  
getting some wierd vibes from the girl who's going to be transferred to your  
school." Usagi nods as Luna continues, "Her name is Ami Mizuno and I want  
you to watch her. She would be in her second year and she could be working  
for the negaverse."  
  
Usagi thinks for a while, "Ami Mizuno, huh?" She frowns, "Her name sounds  
familiar." She stands up and places a finger on her left cheek, thinking.  
"Alright, let's find out more about her." She moves out of her room stopping  
only to pick up her brooch on her desk and a small case. Luna follows her out  
while thinking, (She'll make a great leader for the Sailor Senshi.)  
  
Usagi then paused, "Actually, hold on. I got to change my clothes first and  
then go downstairs and fix up this engagement stuff." She walks back into her  
room and closes the door. She looks down at her cat, "Luna, I'll meet you at  
the hospital?" She opens her window.  
  
Luna nods, "Alright, I'll meet you at Mitsunobu's place." With that the cat  
skillfully leaps out of the window and lands on the ground below gracefully.  
Usagi smiles removes her kimono and undoes her hair so it caresses her back.  
Her long blond hair easily reaching her ankles.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr Tendo, Usagi and I decided that I should be engaged to her instead." said  
Ranma as he approached Soun.  
  
"She accepts?" asks Soun as he smiles, "Well, that's good. Then she shall be  
your wife." He tries to Nabiki, "Get a priest, Nabiki. Usagi and Ranma are  
going to marry now."  
  
Ranma holds up his hand, "No way, not yet." He frowns, (I knew he was going  
to say that. Now, he accepts the engagement with Usagi then why didn't he  
mention her name beforehand?) He decides to ask, "If you accept my engagement  
with Usagi, how come you didn't include her name when you asked me to pick a  
fiancée?"  
  
Soun sighs, "Come, let's talk in private."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi is dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a loose white top as she walks  
downstairs. Her hair tied up in a simple high ponytail and she wore her blue  
frame glasses.  
  
"Is it because she's your adopted daughter?" she hears Ranma ask. Startled,  
she pauses in her step and listens to the conversation.  
  
"Yes." answers her father. (What?) asks Usagi shocked, (What are talking they  
about?) "But that's not all. Usagi, although she's not my blood daughter. I  
still feel that she is much as a family member as any of my other daughters."  
He sighs. "And as for not mentioning her name before... Was that she's still  
young. She doesn't know what she wants."  
  
"But what about your other daughters? They are still young too." replies  
Ranma. "What is the _real_ reason why you didn't mention her name?"  
  
Soun answers too softly and she couldn't hear what he said. But she heard  
Ranma's reply. "I see."  
  
Usagi sighs as she continues her way downstairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone watches as Usagi walks into the room. "Usagi-chan, are you sure that  
you want to do like?" asks Kasumi concerned, "Being engaged is a big deal. It  
restricts some of your activities."  
  
Usagi smiles at her eldest sister, "Yes, I'm sure Kasumi-chan. I'll going  
over to the hospital. Is there anything you want me to take over there?" She  
then grins mischievously, "Maybe to Dr Tofu?"  
  
Kasumi blushes, "Oh yes, can you deliver some cookies to him?" She then  
quickly adds, "And to Mitsunobu?"  
  
Nabiki smirks, "Oh, you're in love with Usagi's little friend now too?"  
  
"Nabiki!" scolds Kasumi as her face goes redder and Nabiki just smirks.  
Kasumi then left to go to the kitchen.  
  
Akane enters the room, "Hey, what's going on?" She looks over at Usagi. "You  
going out?"  
  
"Yeah..." answers Usagi almost reluctantly. She then asks, "Why?"  
  
Akane shrugs as Kasumi returns and hands Usagi a nicely wrapped basket, "Why  
don't you take _your_ fiancé with you?" She challenges her.  
  
"Ok, why not." shrugs Usagi, as she nods to her other sisters and leaves the  
room, and a fuming Akane.  
  
"Argh! Not again!" yells out Akane in anger, "Why does she keep on doing  
that?"  
  
Nabiki smirks, "Because you're the one who keeps on challenges her." She then  
also leaves to go to the kitchen with Kasumi following her. Akane fumes,  
"Ohhh! I'll show her!" She then stomps to her room when the phone rings.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Moshi moshi?" says Usagi as she picks up the phone. Ranma in front of her as  
they were ready to leave to the hospital.  
  
Ranma watches as her eyes widened. "Really?" He smiles as her eyes lit up.  
(Must be some good news.) "I... I... made it?" She stammers, unable to  
believe what she was hearing. She looks at Ranma excitedly and he couldn't do  
anything else other than smile back at her. She then hung up and grinned. The  
room lit up with her beautiful smile.  
  
"Wai! I made it!" She then hugged Ranma and danced around the house, "I made  
it! I made it!"  
  
Ranma laughs, "What did you make?"  
  
Usagi stops then grins, "I'm going to Furinkun High!" She announced.  
  
Ranma freezes, Furinkun High with him and Akane. "I'm happy for you." He  
answers a little too quickly. But she didn't notice as she was too excited.  
(What am I going to do?) thinks Ranma nervously while he panicked. (What's  
Akane going to feel about this?)  
  
"I can't believe I made it." she repeated after she finally calmed down.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi then popped into the room. "What's going on?" asks Nabiki,  
curious at what got her little sister all up and bouncy.  
  
Usagi 'bounced' to Nabiki as she hugged her, "I'm now going to the same  
school as you now, oneechan!" Ranma couldn't help but notice how much she  
represented her namesake as she went to her older sister just a second ago.  
Ranma for a moment forgot all about Akane for a second as he was just  
mesmerized in his fiancée's movements.  
  
A smile appeared on his lips, "Kawaii..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane frowns as she hears the conversation, so... her imouto was going to  
the same school as she was. (This is going to be interesting...) She  
chuckles.  
  
to be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Why Usagi is different in this life. In her original life she didn't  
have any competition. However, this Usagi always tries to beat Akane and so  
she's really pushing herself to success. Why is she smart? The other three  
Tendo daughters are smart and she's adopted into the family. Why not make her  
smart too? =P  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Think it was ok? It could be better?  
Confused? Annoyed? Give me your thoughts! At: bambi_star@mail.com or   
bambi_star9@hotmail.com if the previous e-mail fails. Visit my page at:  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/  
  
Written on 30/12/2000, rewritten on 11/01/2001  



End file.
